dueling speedster
by diamondholder
Summary: starts during battle city where Barry Allan decided to Join in the battle city tournament, during a break from being the flash, while using a deck of cards that are centered around his friends, allies, enemies. also i'm thinking of having him in a relationship with Mai, Tea, Ishizu, or Serenity there will be poll over on my profile. rated M for later chapters.


**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who have been enjoying my content for any amount of time I'm back with not only a new chapter but a new story. This story is going to be a crossover between yugioh and the Flash where Barry participates in the battle city tournament and throughout the rest of the series.**

 **This story would have come out later if I had gone along with my original plan to rewatch the whole first series of yugioh to get the deck lists but I said to myself screw it and just looked up the deck lists on YouTube, the best thing since sliced bread. The deck lists from what I remember of the series is pretty accurate to the ones in the series**

 **I can't think of anything else to add so without further ado let's get this show on the road.**

"Talking"

" _Thought"_

" **Yelling"**

Kaiba's P.O.V

I was walking around the city looking for my next opponent in the battle city tournament since I still needed one locator card in order to enter the finals when I saw someone who looked like he didn't belong here. In fact it looked like he belonged in some small town American tournament considering it looked like he only had one locator card.

I walked up to him since I didn't want to chance missing out on the finals since it wouldn't be right for the organizer of the tournament to miss out on the finals. I said "I challenge you to a duel" and he said "I never thought I would live to see the day when the great seto Kaiba would challenge me to a duel I accept."

I said "the only reason for it is because I need one more locator card before I can enter the finals so I have decided that I will take yours when I defeat you." He said "that makes both of us one locator card away from the finals let's go" and he activated his duel disk which shot out the holographic projectors for his side of the field as did I and we drew our opening hands and said "duel" at the same time."

I said "I'll go first" and I drew and said "to start I summon kaiser sea horse in attack mode and place two cards face down and end my turn." He drew and said "to start I summon Jay Garrick in attack mode now attack kaiser sea horse" and I said "I activate my trap card interdimensional matter transporter. This card allows me to remove from play one monster on my field until the end phase of this turn so I remove kaiser sea horse.

However, that also cancels out your attack" and he said "I place one card face down and end my turn" and kaiser sea horse appeared on the field." I drew and said "I now activate kaiser sea horse's effect which is he acts as two tributes for the summon of a light monster so I sacrifice kaiser sea horse in order to call out the all mighty blue-eyes white dragon in attack mode.

Now blue-eyes attack his monster" and he said "I activate negate attack which stops your attack and ends your battle phase." I said "you got lucky that was on the field I end my turn" and he drew and said "I summon Barry Allen in defense mode and switch jay Garrick to defense mode and end my turn." I said "how do you have a card that looks exactly like you" and he said "a personal favor granted by Pegasus for helping him with something."

I said "not like those cards will save you I summon blade knight in attack mode now blue-eyes attack Jay Garrick" and Jay Garrick was destroyed and I said "now blade knight attack Barry Allan" and Barry Allan was destroyed and he said "I activate my monsters effect. Since he was destroyed and send to the graveyard I can special summon this monster from my hand, deck, or graveyard say hello to the flash.

Also what's better when he's summoned I can summon any number of speedster monsters from my hand so I summon Kid Flash, The Rival, and Jesse Quick in attack mode." I said "I end my turn" and he drew and said "I activate the equip spell card tachyon driver and equip it to the flash to increase his attack points by 500 making him strong enough to destroy blue-eyes white dragon.

Now Flash attack his blue-eyes white dragon" and blue-eyes was destroyed and my life points dropped to 3900. He said "now kid flash attack his blade knight oh by the way when the flash is on the field at the same time as kid flash, kid flash gains 500 attack points" and blade knight was destroyed and my life points dropped to 3300.

He said "now rival your turn attack his life points directly" and my life points dropped to 1500 and I said "now Jesse quick attack his life points directly and finish this duel." My life points dropped to zero and his holograms disappeared and we walked toward each other and I pulled out obelisk the tormentor from my deck box along with a locator card."

I said "here take them you've earned them" and he took the locator card and said "go ahead and keep obelisk I don't need him in my deck." I said "that's against the rules of this tournament it says the loser has to fork over their rarest card to the winner." He said "we both know that I couldn't even control obelisk since he can only be used by someone who is the descendent of someone from ancient Egypt so keep it this is the last I want to hear of this" and he started walking away."

I said "suit yourself" and I stored obelisk in the deck box with my locator cards and headed out somewhere to find another two locator cards maybe wheeler would be a suitable candidate to take locator cards from.

 **Okay this has been the first chapter what do you people think like it, hate it, like/hate it be sure to leave your response in the comment section below. Until next time this is Diamondholder signing off.**


End file.
